


Bundles of Love

by BimmbleBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, I’m also bad at titles, I’m bad at summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BimmbleBee/pseuds/BimmbleBee
Summary: The things we do for love.





	Bundles of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalaoshiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/gifts).



> This is for the Shance Cafe Valentines exchange. Sorry it's kinda late!!
> 
> For koalaoshiz!! I hope you enjoy it.

Shiro fumbled with his keys as he unlocked his apartment door, slowly pushing it open as if it weighed more than the cheap softwood it had been made from. He slowly trudged down the hall as quietly as possible. It was very early, Lance was probably still asleep. Shiro smiled, if there was one thing that always cheered him up after a grueling night shift, it was coming home and taking Lance into his arms.

Walking up to the partially cracked door of the bedroom Shiro nudged it open. The room was pitch black as always, and the soft song of the ocean played in the background. It was the sound machine Lance had bought when they moved in together.

“I grew up on the shores of Varadero! You expect me to be able to fall asleep with all this city noise!”

Shiro smiled as he remembered what Lance had said when he questioned him about the machine. The apartment they lived in had been well insulated when it was built, and while they skimped out on good doors, the walls were very thick. You could only hear the outside life if a window was left open. They both knew the reason they had the machine was because of Shiro.

Tossing his jacket and keys onto the dresser Shiro began stripping out of his suit, leaving it to pile messily on the floor. He would take care of it when he woke up. Dressed in just a pair of boxer briefs Shiro slid between the sheets of the bed, his hands searching for Lance’s warmth. He paused and wiggled closer to the other side of the bed. Maybe Lance had curled up on the edge. Shiro searched again. Nothing.

There was a short paused before Shiro flung the covers off himself and walked to the doorway. Squinting slightly he looked down either end of the hall. No sign of Lance.

Oh?

It was faint but Shiro saw a bit of light coming from the bottom crack of the bathroom door. He walked closer to see better, it looked like someone had stuffed a towel along the crack. He turned the knob and opened the door only to watch as Lance threw himself over a mass of wiggling furry bodies.

“S-Shiro, Hun. You’re home early!”

He was, and he had expected to find Lance sprawled in the middle of their bed fast asleep, snoring in the adorable way that he refuses to admit he does. Finding his fiancé gushing over a pile of kittens on the floor of their bathroom, was the last thing he thought he would find when he went searching for him.

He should have known better than that.

Shiro sighed and leaned heavily against the doorway, “Please tell me I’m asleep Lance, and this is all just a dream.”

The blue-eyed man squawked, “Every moment with me is a dream, Kashi.” He began crawling forward, “But I can kick this dream up a notch if-”

“You can’t distract me with your wiles, Lance. I’m too strong and tired for that.”

Lance scoffed, “Liar.”

Shiro sighed again made his way towards the slumped over Lance, who was currently batting at the paw of one of the many kittens crawling around on the floor. “Do I dare ask?”

Shiro jolted as Lance released high pitch wail and scooped up as many kittens as his arms could hold, his blue eyes watery with unshed tears.

“Shiro you don’t understand. I-,” The rest of his sentence was intelligible as Lance had buried his face in the furry bundle in his arms. He kept his face obscured as he continued his story leaving Shiro standing confused, as he couldn't understand a word he said.

“Lance, I-”

Said man’s head rose from where it had been buried, “They needed me, Shiro!”

Shiro smiled, Lance was adorable, “I understand that Lance, but wasn’t able to hear you.”

The two men stared at each other silent. One with a tired smile on his face, and the other with tear filled eyes. Shiro watched, love-struck, as his significant other gathered his bearings. Though Lance tried to strut around as if he had no feelings everyone knew he felt, and he felt strongly. 

Clearing his throat Lance nodded to himself releasing the kittens from his grasp, “I was walking home from work yesterday, you know, during that storm? When I was passing that super creepy alley down the street I thought I heard something. I shook it off thinking it was just the rain, but then the sound got louder, and it was something meowing. A cat, obviously.” Lance paused and looked down, “Or kittens as I should say.”

Shiro said nothing, silently willing him to continue his story.

“They were in a cardboard box!” Lance exclaimed flinging his arms in the air, “It’s like Oliver and Company but sadder, and with no wisecracking dog to teach them how to survive in this cruel world!”

“What?”

Lance shook his head, “You just as uncultured as Keith. It’s sad.”

Shiro chuckled, and crouched next to Lance, letting himself play with the stumbling balls of fluff, “So you thought it was a good idea to bring...two...six...twelve kittens to our apartment.”

“Thirteen actually.” Lance stuck his hand into the front pocket of his oversized hoodie, most likely Shiro's, and slowly pulled out a lump of fur that snuggled into the palm of his hand. “There’s also this little fella. I’m pretty sure he’s the runt, and look.”

Shiro swallowed heavily as he noticed the small kitten was missing the bottom half of his front left leg. All that was left was a stump dusted with wavy deep black fur. “Oh.”

Lance smiled softly and held out his hand and Shiro flopped out of his crouch next to him, gently taking the small kitten with his artificial hand. He cooed softly as bright blue eyes tiredly blinked open.

“I couldn’t leave ‘em, Shiro. They would have died.” Lance murmured as he watched Shiro attempt to play with the slowly waking kitten. He laughed as Shiro slumped against him, the larger man allowing the entirety of his weight to be propped up by Lance.

“You’re such a good person, Lance. I love you so much!”

Lance laughed again and stroked Shiro's hair as he nuzzled into his neck, “Wow, you must be super tired. You only get this gushy when you’re about to crash.”

Shiro nodded, “I am a little sleepy.” He yawned before continuing, “You know we can’t afford to keep these kittens, Lance. We both work, and thirteen extra mouths to feed is just a little out of our budget.”

Lance pouted and nodded, “I know, and honestly this was a very spur of the moment kinda decision.”

Shiro huffed a laugh into Lance’s neck, “I guessed.” He paused and lifted his neck to return his gaze to the kitten in his arms. “Looks like this little guy fell asleep again.”

The kitten was adorable, all of them were, but there was something special about the runt of the litter. “Well...We have been talking about getting a pet.”

“Oh my god!” Lance squealed as he bounced around, jerking Shiro from where he lent against him. “Are you for real?”

Shiro smiled and softly kissed his excited partner, “Of course I am, Love”

Lance laughed and hugged Shiro before releasing him and turning his attention to the kittens once again “We can take them to the shelter later today. Once you get some sleep.” His voice became high as he stoked the kittens clamoring around his hand for attention, “Don’t you worry little ones. You’re all so cute; you’ll be adopted by loving families very quickly.”

Shiro watched as Lance continued to baby talk the twelve kittens around him. They would find loving homes. The thirteenth however, wouldn’t be leaving. Shiro knew that he belonged in their small family. He scratched the kitten between his ears and smiled as it began to purr.

“Lance, did you get litter and food? It’ll be sometime before the shelter opens.”

A look of panic flashed across Lance’s face, “I didn’t think of that.”

“Thought so, I guess I’ll run to the store.” He handed Lance the kitten and joking wagged his finger, “You’re lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is a love-struck loser.


End file.
